Our Love
by AJoyers
Summary: 'Kisah manis tentang cinta sepasang remaja yang di warnai oleh beberapa peristiwa menarik dan kadang tak masuk akal. Membuat keduanya terkesan sebagai musuh dalam kelas karena kecerdasan mereka. Namun, ketika sudah berada di luar kelas, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis? ' a KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/RnR Pleasee!


_**Tittle : Our Love**_

_**Author : Abyy Kim**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_ **Lee Sungmin**_

_**Type : Leght (series)**_

_**Genre : Romance, Life, Friendship, etc**_

_**R/PG : T-M**_

_**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, menyebabkan muntah xD**_

_**Disclaimer : KyuMin is MINE. **_

_**Fanfic real buatan Abyy. Alur dan Plot murni pemikiran Abyy**_

_**A/N : fanfic KyuMin PERTAMA karya Abyy Kim. Mohon di KRITIK supaya ff ini jauh lebih baik. ABYY gak terima BASHING apalagi NASI CATERING! Gomawo ^^**_

_***saran gratis* baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Jason Miraz - I'm Yours**_

_**Sumarry : 'Kisah manis tentang cinta sepasang remaja yang di warnai oleh beberapa peristiwa menarik dan kadang tak masuk akal. Membuat keduanya terkesan sebagai musuh dalam kelas karena kecerdasan mereka. Namun, ketika sudah berada di luar kelas, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis? ' *sumarry GAGAL :p***_

_Chapter 1_

Author POV

"Hyaa! Lee Sungmin! Cepat bangun, kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah.." teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah anaknya

"eomma.. biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi.." ucap Sungmin sambil menaik kembali selimutnya.

"lihat jam wekermu!" teriak eomma Sungmin. Yeoja yang semula enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kini membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Pukul 06.45?

Sungmin langsung lari dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan kamar mandi dan buku-buku pelajarannya ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil sesekali merapikan pakaiannya.

"eomma.. aku berangkat yah... annyeong ^^" ucap Sungmin sambil berlari.

"yak! Chagi. Kau niat sekolah atau tidak heh?! Baju tidak rapi, rambut tak di sisir.. aigooo... aku salah apa saat mengandungmu.." keluh eomma Sungmin melihat penampilan anaknya yang terbilang berantakan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rambut panjangnya saja di biarkan tergerai. Mending tergerai kalo udah disisir, kalo masih kaya singa? Kan malu-maluin banget. Lalu baju seragamnya, Sebenarnya (gak) pantas di sebut seragam. Karena, roknya sedikit sobek. Mungkin karena Sungmin terlalu sering memanjat pagar sekolah yang tingginya ± 5 meter. Di tambah atasan seragam yang kusut karena jarang di setrika. *peace ^^v* membuat penampilan Sungmin sangat berantakan. Persis seperti orang yang gak niat kesekolah. Tapi,,, di balik semua itu. Sungmin terkenal dengan IQ yang lumayan tinggi. 168 cc. *iQ gw pas SD kelas 6 xD*ia juga siswi yang unik. Di samping penampilan dan IQ-nya. Dia unik karena gak pernah di marahin guru setiap telat. Malahan semua guru tersenyum padanya *thor!sarap lo!* sedikit aneh memang, namun itulah kenyataannya..

End Author POV

Lee Sungmin POV

Ommonaa! Aku terlambat lagi. Ku lihat ke sekeliling halte. Sudah sepi, sangat!

Aku melihat jam yang ada pergelangan tanganku sudah pukul 07.15. bisa terlambat lagi aku..

Hufffffffftttt~ mungkin lebih baik lari,_, Run is Better _xD

1

2

3

Lari...

Aku terus mempercepat tempo lari-ku, tak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Bau, bau lo yang duduk di sebelah gw :p

Kulirik kembali jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 07.45. sebentar lagi sampai di sekolah. Ayo Lee Sungmin! Kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!

Pukul 08.00 aku sampai di sekolah dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"hooosshhh.. hooosshhh.." nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku terus berlari sampai di depan kelas.

"aku telat hampir 30 menit!" lirihku. Kulirik jendela luar kelasku. Park Songsaenim sudah mengajar, mati kau Lee Sungmin!

TOKK... TOKK..

"masuk!" Park songsaenim berujar dari dalam kelas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku takut-takut.

"nona Lee.. hari ini hanya telat 30 menit ne?" desis Park songsaenim tajam. Bisa di telan hidup-hidup aku.. eomma,, tolonglah aku..

"ku bacakan daftar keterlambatanmu dalam jangka waktu satu minggu ini."

"Senin, 3 April. Terlambat 1 jam. Selasa, 4 April. Terlambat 50 menit. Rabu, 5 April. 40 menit. Kamis, 6 April. Terlambat 40 menit lagi. Jum'at, 7 April. 35 menit. Sabtu, 8 April kau terlambat 30 menit." Ucap Park songsaenim sambil mendeklarasikan keterlambatanku dalam jangka waktu satu minggu. Aku tertunduk malu. Semua siswa/i di kelas ini menertawakanku.

"dari hari ke hari, kau bisa meminimalisir keterlambatanmu. Mulai hari senin. Aku berharap, kau datang tepat waktu. Atau datang lebih awal. Kau bisa nona Lee?" tanya Park songsaenim. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"songsaenim. Hari senin dia pasti terlambat lagi. Memangnya dia pernah masuk ke kelas lebih awal? Andaikan itu terjadi, mungkin itu adalah mukjizat." Ungkap seorang namja sambil membaca buku dengan acuhnya. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan death glare-ku. Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membalas semuanya!

"ani songsaenim. Hari senin aku pasti datang lebih awal." Tegasku. Park songsaenim tersenyum kearahku sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"buktikan ucapanmu nona Lee.."

Tiiiiing... Toongggg... *mian,sound effect hancur x)*

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang yang sepi. Aku suka tempat ini, sepi, dan JAUH dari IBLIS terkutuk CHO KYUHYUN *kaga usah di caps!*

Ku lemparkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut taman. Senggang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang duduk-duduk di rumput sambil membaca buku. Aku duduk di atas rumput dekat kolam. Sesekali aku melempari kerikil kecil kedalam kolam.

"sedang apa nona Lee?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku lalu menatapnya sinis.

"bukan urusanmu!" tegasku. Ia dengan lancangnya duduk di atas rumput di sampingku.

"aiisshh.. kau itu. Tak bisakah bersikap sedikit lebih lembut?" tanya namja sialan di sampingku.

"sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu!" aku berujar ketus padanya.

"chagiyaa~ mianhaee.." ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat semenjijikan.

"heh! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku itu benci padamu huh!" aku sedikit berteriak padanya. Ia menatapku lembut.

"kau marah karena ucapanku tadi pagi?" tanyanya. "ani. Itu memang kesalahanku." Jawabku tegas.

"ayo mengaku.." godanya. "ANI!" teriakku..

Ia membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya sehingga aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Hyaaa! Ia menciumku?! Oke, kita ulangi. Dan mohon perhatikan baik-baik!

"ANI!" teriakku..

Ia membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya sehingga aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Oh my GOD! Beraninya kau Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya ia melumat bibirku pelan sambil sesekali menyesapnya.

BUUUGGGGGHHH

Aku mendorong bahunya keras ketika kesadaranku terkumpul.

"yak! Bodoh! Ini di sekolah. Kenapa kau menciumku seenak jidatmu heh?!" aku menatapku kesal. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"wae? Bukankah kau suka dengan ciumanku? Kenapa harus mengelak huh? Lihatlah, wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus.." ucapnya lalu diiringi dengan gelak tawa.

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau!" teriakku. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa dengan bangganya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mungkin, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah pasangan yang sedikit aneh. Kami selalu menjadi musuh jika ada di dalam kelas, namun. Kami akan bertindak seperti pasangan biasa di luar kelas..

Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir setengah tahun berpacaran. Dan mungkin yang tahu kami berpacaran hanya beberapa orang yang langganan main ke taman. Kami tidak menutup-nutupi hubungan ini. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya tidak harus di publikasikan di sekolah ini.

"chagi, kau mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"ani," jawabku singkat. "benar tidak mau?" tawarnya lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan. "aku tidak mau makan." Tolakku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Kyu, aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi iblis jika berada di dalam kelas?" aku bertanya padanya sambil menatap kolam di hadapanku. "kau juga, kenapa kau bisa menjadi rival mematikan di dalam kelas?" tanyanya. "heh, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau balik bertanya?" aku menatapnya sedikit kesal.

"karena kau rivalku.." jawabnya final. "tapi aku yeojachingumu.." aku menyela perkataanya.

"kau mau kucium lagi? Hentikan diskusi bodoh ini.." ia berujar padaku. Aku menatapnya sedikit sayu.

"mianhae.." lirihku

Tinggg... Toonggg..

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu berlari tanpa menghiraukannya.

End Lee Sungmin POV

Cho Kyuhyun POV

"mianhae.." lirihnya

Tinggg... Toonggg..

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil berlari tanpa menghiraukanku.

"lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan nona Lee" aku berdesis pelan. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

_Cinta memang terkadang sulit di mengerti.._

Aku memutuskan untuk bolos dari pelajaran sastra ini. Aku menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Bukan tempat yang buruk untuk tidur..." gumamku pelan. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas meja tempatku biasa tidur.

"Kyu.. ireona.." seseorag berujar dengan lembut.. Lee Sungmin? Minnie?

"Ppalli ireona,," ucapnya lembut.. "aniyo chagi.. aku masih ngantuk.." tolakku..

"jebal ireona.." ucapnya sekali lagi.. aku merasaka sebuah sorot cahaya menyilaukan mataku. Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku perlahan..

"Jung Songsaenim?!" aku terbelak kaget ketika Jung Songsenim menyorotkan senternya ke arahku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling atap sekolah. Kini aku baru menyadari bahwa langit sudah pekat dan bintang mulai bertaburan..

"tuan Cho.. sudah berapa jam tidur di sini? Nyenyak?" tanya Jung songsaenin dengan nada sinis. Aku mengusap tengkuk belakangku ngeri. Ia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari legenda Hayanie dan Ootoori di Jepang *duaakkkss xD*

"mm.. an-ni-aniyo.."aku berujar gugup.

"apa yang di maksud ANIYO? Bisakah kau menjelaskan kalimat yang tadi kau sampaikan?" Jung songsaenim berdesis tajam.

" Tuhan, selamatkan aku.. aku berjanji akan pergi ke Gereja dengan rajin.. tapi, selamatkan aku dari wanita tua menyeramkan ini.." aku berdo'a dalam hati. Kutatap Jung Songsaenim ragu..

"ta-di, a-k-aku.. ketiduran d-disi-ni song-sa-saenim.. " aku berujar gugup. Ia menghela napas sebentar sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"kau ketiduran dari pukul 11.00 pagi, sampai pukul 20.00 malam. Hmm,, tidur siang yang nyenyak Tuan Cho?" tanyanya tajam. Aku menatapnya takut..

"n-ne songsaenim.." aku menjawabnya dengan cengiran.

"buat makalah tentang sejarah terbentuknya dinasti Chun-Yang *ini piktip. Abyy kaga tau masalah dinasti-diasti-an#doorr xD*. 150 halaman. Hari senin, tugas itu harus sudah ada diatas mejaku. Selamat berakhir pekan Tuan Cho.." Jung Songsaenim berujar dengan nada mematikan sambil menatapku sinis..

"Cho Kyuhyun.. hwaiting.." ucapku meyemangati diriku sendiri

"kyu, kau habis dari mana? Kemana saja? Kenapa pulang malam? Apakah ada eskul?" eomma menyambutku dengan 5W+1H *lebay -_-*

"ani eomma.. aku kekamar dulu. Ne, aku lelah.." ujarku sambil tersenyum paksa..

Aku segera menuju kamarku lalu meraih ponselku untuk menghubungi nona Lee-ku xD

"yeobseo chagi.."

_"hmm.. ada apa?"_

"eh? Kau kenapa?"

_"ani.."_

"kau marah padaku?"

_"ani.."_

"jebal beri tahu aku.."

_"cepat, kau mau bicara tentang apa? Atau aku menutup telepon?"_

"ehh.. chankamman.. aku butuh bantuanmu.."

_"nde?"_

"besok kau datang ke rumahku yah?"

_"shireo! Kau yang butuh bantuan. Kenapa aku yang harus kerumahmu?"_

"baiklah.. aku akan ke rumahmu besok.."

_"hmm.."_

"chagi.."

_"ne,, cepat. Kau mau bicara apalagi? Hidupmu boros sekali.."_

"baiklah.. ciuman tadi siang sangat manis, aku mau lagi.."

_"Yak! Cho Kyuhyunnn!" teriak Sungmin di ujung sana_

_"tuuutt... tuuttt.."_

Dengan segera aku menutup sambungan telepon. Takut-takut Sungmin ngamuk. Bisa gawat!

"kyu.. cepat keluar, kau mau makan tidak?" teriak Ahra Noona dari luar kamarku

"ne... aku nanti aku keluar.." aku balas berteriak padanya..

End Cho Kyuhyun POV

Lee Sungmin POV

_"chagi.."_

"ne,, cepat. Kau mau bicara apalagi? Hidupmu boros sekali.."

_"baiklah.. ciuman tadi siang sangat manis, aku mau lagi.."_

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyunnn!" teriakku padanya

_"tuuutt... tuuttt.."_

Namja iblis menyebalkan itu menutup sambungan teleponnya..

Aku menyentuh permukaan bibirku perlahan..

Ciuman tadi pagi memang manis, meski hanya sebentar *dasar lo Min -_-*

"Sungmin.. cepat keluar.. ayo kita makan malam" eomma memanggilku dari luar kamar.

"ne eomma.."

Suasana makan malam sangat hening.

"eomma, besok eomma ada acara?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. "sepertinya ada, wae chagi?"

"oh, ani. Besok temanku akan berkunjung kerumah. Bolehkah eomma?" Eomma menganggukan kepalanya memberi izin. "ajaklah ia." Aku tersenyum pada eomma lalu meneruskan acara makanku yang sempat tertunda tadi..

_To Be Continued.._

Sedikit keterangan… semua fanfic yang aku publish disini, pernah aku publish di acc fb


End file.
